I Just Feel You
by visionary.witch
Summary: Wanda Maximoff was orphaned, manipulated. She lost her twin brother. She thought she could be happy again. But then she had to choose a side, and the one person she thought would never betray her, did. {Co-Posting on my Wattpad account visionary witch} {I do not own the characters, just the story} {Timeline is between CA:CW & Avengers:IW, some Black Panther spoilers}
1. The Raft - Wakanda

After the airport in Germany, Wanda felt alone again. Vision abandoned her to let her be locked up. She was stuck listening to Clint's rage, Scott's agony, and Sam's upbeat positivity that Steve would be returning to save them. Her mind was foggy. She could barely move, strapped into a straight jacket so strong she could feel her muscles being pulled harshly. The shock collar reacted to every movement, every thought. She cried at night, not wanting to dream for the fear of seeing Vis. Her powers were not being used, but they were being stored up, and she felt weaker every day.

When Steve arrived to save them, Wanda half expected Vision to be with him. She wanted him to be there. All Steve knew was that someone with access to Stark's passcodes sent their location. Wanda wanted to believe it was Vision. Steve wanted to believe it was Tony. Scott just wanted to go home.

When they dropped Clint and Scott back off at their homes to take parole, he asked Wanda where she wanted to go. She asked where he was going. He said he was going to Wakanda, where Bucky was being treated by the King's little sister. She decided she would stay with Steve, it was the safest bet for her. Sam said he was with Steve, no matter what. And so they went to Wakanda. When they arrived, the King apologized for Germany, she apologized for Lagos, and he gave her her own set of rooms near Steve's and Sam's, close to his sister's. But she was not in there when they arrived, and she followed one of the Dora Milaje to the lab where she was working. Music was blasting, and she saw Bucky laying on a table, a young teenager moving technology around him. The Dora Milaje spoke to Shuri in Wakandan, and then departed.

"The Scarlet Witch." Shuri smirked, putting down her tech and walking up to her. Wanda had a thing for accents, and Shuri's was incredible. "My brother told me you are a hearty woman, with great powers. Of course, as we all know, with great power comes great responsibility."

As the weeks wore on, she did her best to be of some help to Shuri, who she found to be relatable and hilarious. Shuri was working on fixing Bucky's brain, and Wanda was using her powers to be of some help. After months of working on Bucky, they sent him to the outskirts of the city to be observed and re-acclimate to the world. To celebrate, Shuri took Wanda on a tour of the city, and they ate and enjoyed the sights.

When they returned to the palace that evening, T'Challa and Steve were waiting in the main living room. Shuri and T'Challa exchanged their secret handshake (which isn't much of a secret), and she departed to her rooms. Steve came up to Wanda and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wanda, we got a transmission today from Vision, in an unknown location. Asking for you to go to Edinburgh. We think it might be a trap." Steve explained, and Wanda felt her heart stop and she collapsed to her knees. Edinburgh. Back to that place, where he kissed her for the first time.

"Let me go to him. Please, Steve." She said, looking up at the Captain and the King, who shared a concerned look.

"Only if I can be nearby in case it is a trap. Only then." Steve responded, and she shook her head.

"I need time. We need time. That's all. Please. Just let me go."


	2. Edinburgh - Moving On

It had only been ten months since Germany. It had already been ten months since Germany. No word from Vision, not even a message to make sure she was okay. But she could not deny meeting him. She knew Steve would disobey her wishes and follow them, but she just needed the time with him. They had run out of time before, she couldn't handle it again.

She checked into the hotel that he designated to meet at, and went up to the room, unlocking the door. He was not here yet. She put her bag on the dresser and sat on the edge of the bed, looking in the mirror. Why was she trying so hard to impress the android that let her be taken away and tortured? She needed answers; why hadn't he tried to contact her? Did their connection before mean nothing to him?

While she waited for Vision, she fell asleep on the large bed. The white sheets weren't nearly as soft as the red ones she had gotten in Wakanda, but they would suffice. While she slept, she had a nightmare about Pietro and Sokovia, and woke up with a start, only to see a man standing by the window, looking out at the rain. She wiped the tears from her face and tried to contain her emotions.

"Vis?" She rose up from the bed as he walked up closer to her. He looked human; it must have been some disguise for him; the stone was still visible, and he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, something he had never worn before. She liked it when he wore sweaters and slacks. She took his face in her hands and pressed herself against him, holding back her tears. "It's you. It is you. Oh, God… Vis…" She could not stop the outpouring of tears as she kissed at his chin, and then at his lips, pulling him as close to her as she could.

"I should have never let them take you," he breathed between kisses. Vision pushed back against her, wrapping his long arms around her waist, trying to take in all of her. He missed her so much, he felt incredibly alone without her smile, her distinctive voice, her body pressed against him as he watched her sleep. "I'm so sorry, Wanda… I should have fought for you. For us."

She continued to hold his face in hers and stared at him for a long time. "You had to. You would have been taken too, if you had fought it." She kept placing little kisses all along his face and his neck. She missed him so damn much. She didn't care what had happened between them; it was a difference of opinion. He was programmed to think like Tony, after all. All she cared about was that he was there, solid, right in front of him, where he belonged. "Why did you take so long to contact us?"

"I had to wait for Mr. Stark to stop trying to find you all. He has been keeping a close eye on me the past ten months. I believe that he knew about us, and he wanted to make sure I wouldn't betray him." Vision explained, pulling her to sit on the bed. He wiped the stray tears on his face. "I would have come after you sooner if I could. I sent the location of that dreadful prison to Captain Rogers as soon as I could, and I've kept a close eye on you since, without Mr. Stark's knowledge. I'm so sorry, Wanda." He looked down at his feet, ashamed, but she pulled his face right back into hers and kissed him with fervor.

"You sent the location. You sent Steve. You saved all of us… you saved me." She whispered, pushing him to lay back on the bed, crawling over his lap and kissing him. "I've missed you so much. Let's forget about all of this drama, all of this awful fighting. This is our time, no one else's."


	3. Love - Friendship

The weekend was up. Vision promised to meet her back in Edinburgh in two weeks, for another weekend together. When she returned to Wakanda, Shuri was waiting in her rooms.

"How was your android hottie?" She asked, smirking at her friend. Wanda blushed and set her bag down on the bed. "What was Edinburgh like?"

"Not really sure. We didn't leave the room at all." Wanda admitted, Shuri giggling in response. Wanda sighed, "I don't know if I can handle only seeing him on a few weekends. Is this what our whole life is going to be like? His creator, father essentially, hates Steve, and I have Steve's back, 'til the end of the line."

"Ugh, you four and that 'end of the line' crap. If you love this android, nothing should keep you apart, right?" Shuri asked, poking Wanda's side.

"It's not that simple, Shuri. When we first met, he was… new. Something different. He was created by the stone, and my powers come from the stone. We worried that our connection was artificial. But the love between us could not be fake." Wanda fell back onto the bed, holding her head between her hands. "I love him."

"Then be with your man! Go and be with him! Even if it's only on weekends a few times each month! Come on woman what even are those excuses!" Shuri yelled, smacking Wanda's leg.

"You're right, Shuri." Wanda smiled. "Thank you. You know, you're the smartest person I know, and I know a lot of smart people." Shuri buffed up.

"Yeah, yeah woman. Now can we wrap this up? I want to get some dinner."

 **[A/N: Sorry for this short filler chapter! I promise the next chapter will be lengthy and wonderful! I just wanted to share my love for Shuri.]**


	4. It Shouldn't Be You, But It Is

Two weeks later, Wanda checked back into the same hotel room, but this time, Vision was waiting for her. He was in his fake human disguise, which she found to be attractive, but she did honestly love his red skin more. When he heard her enter, he turned from where he was standing at the window and smiled at her. Her brave face crumbled, and she dropped her bag, walking up to him. He pulled her close and ran one of his hands through her hair.

"Two weeks is too long, Vis," she whispered, breathing in his scent. He did smell like computers, but he also smelled like home. Would she ever be able to return to the compound, to the tower? Or would she be resigned to live in Wakanda the rest of her life? Not that she didn't like Wakanda. T'Challa was a kind ruler, and Shuri had become a fill-in best friend, but she still strongly missed Vision and Natasha.

"I'm sorry…" He breathed back, pressing a kiss into her hair. "I cannot leave more often, or else Mr. Stark would get suspicious. Even staying longer than a weekend would be too dangerous. He could find you…" He buried his face in her hair, which smelled of rose. His sensors knew this was a pleasant smell, and he felt warmth as he inhaled more of her scent. "I cannot lose you."

"You won't. I'm not going anywhere." She responded, leaning in to kiss him again. "Let's stay in Edinburgh. Forget our responsibilities. Retire. Live...normal lives." He pulled back just before their lips touched.

"I cannot live a normal life, Wanda." He responded sadly, letting his mystical disguise fade away to show his true form. "I do not age, most likely. I cannot give you children." He had thought a lot about the things he could not give her, and how, one day, he would watch her die. He hated this thought, but he hated the idea of living without her, even if it was only for another seventy years, even more.

"I don't need or want children. All I need and want is you. Forget the other things. You are the most important thing to me." She responded, sliding her fingers against the electric circuits in his skin. "I love you this way the most. Not in that human disguise. But as you. Just you. Truly you."

"How can you love this? I'm not human. I don't even know what I am." He responded, letting himself feel her fingers against his face. As always, her fingers were warm.

"Love does not have to have a reason, Vis. Love just is." Wanda whispered, allowing herself to get closer to his face. "I just want you, nothing else." Before he could argue, she pushed herself closer to him and captured his lips with her own, trying to get him to feel what she felt. "I know who you are. _You_ know who you are." {a/n: wait, Moana reference?}

"You will die one day. When you die, I'll die, too. Maybe not physically." He murmured sadly, so low she nearly missed it. She shook her head, their foreheads pressed together.

"Remember what you said to Ultron?" She asked. He thought back through his memory banks. "You said, 'a thing isn't beautiful because it lasts.' _Our love_ , Vis, isn't beautiful because we will live forever - it's beautiful because _we won't_." She sighed, leaning back a bit. "If you think that you can't be with me because someday I'll die a natural death, then why are you here?"

"Because I love you." He responded bluntly. She smiled. "You're right, you know. I don't know why I worry about these things - _you are my everything_."

After their conversation ended, the two decided to trek out to Edinburgh, to get some fresh air and get the opportunity to act like a real couple for the first time in almost a year. She had forgotten how naturally it felt to walk beside him, fingers intertwined, walking along the cobbled streets and chatting about normal things.

If anything, their lives weren't normal. Vision, was, essentially, the property of Tony Stark. He was still being sent on missions by Agent Hill and Tony, working alone. Wanda was training to go out on missions with Nat and Sam, perhaps trying to locate _the big guy_. They had commitments. They made promises. But not to each other.

The only promises they had made to each other was to meet at designated times. To _feel_ , to _be_. But nothing more. It never could be anything more, not while Wanda and the rest of the makeshift Avengers were on the run. They couldn't call themselves that, though. Not that they wanted to. The Avengers weren't the same without Vision, without Thor and Bruce, without Hawkeye, and even without Tony. The world was broken, and so were they.

But even in this broken world, there is happiness. And Wanda and Vision were trying to achieve that, through stolen moments and limited time. They wanted to make promises. But they couldn't. Not with the way the world was. Not with Steve and Tony having a marital spat - at least, that's what it felt like. The rest of them were like children, forced to choose one parent. They had made their choices, and they had broken bonds because of those choices.

Wanda and Vision were far from the ones that lost the most. Scott and Clint lost their freedom. Steve lost his best friend _again_ , and his teammates. Natasha had nothing left to lose but the trust of those around her. And somehow, even though Wanda and Vision had lost each other, they found their way back together.

They always had, ever since that day in Sokovia when he saved her from the falling city. They had beaten all odds while she suffered nightmares and he consoled her. They found each other at the airport, too. Apologized. But Vision could not step forward and stop the U.N. from putting her in handcuffs. He wanted to. She wanted him to. But they both knew that the only chance of bringing the band back together was to have someone on the outside.

Vision hated being alone. Playing chess alone was excruciatingly boring. Even though he never lost _to anyone_ , he preferred the company of another as the pieces got shifted around. He didn't have anyone to talk to during those sleepless nights - because he didn't need to sleep. He spent his waking hours - which was _all_ of his hours - training, trying to find her, and going on missions for the U.N.

Wanda wasn't alone. She trained day in and day out with Natasha and Sam. Sometimes Steve would join. He wasn't Captain America anymore; how could he be? He laid down the shield, he abandoned the country that had abandoned him. Sam started mockingly calling Steve 'Nomad', and surprisingly, it stuck. Wanda wasn't alone, and sometimes her outings or nights in with Shuri would make her feel content, but she felt alone. Before, there was Pietro. When Pietro died, there was Vision. And then there was no one.

The weekends they shared together were mostly spent in the hotel room. Some breaks between encounters would be months, but they kept their mental connection open so they could speak. Vision assured her that it was safe. He placed every guard he could up against Stark tech.

After three years of meeting in secret, something shifted.

The stone began to hurt.

 **{A/N: the next chapter will be the last. I've kind of lost motivation to write this story - but my one-shots are going strong, and my other fic, Spirits Lifted, has a few chapters left until the conclusion. The next chapter will contain epic spoilers for IW, so please be prepared.}**


	5. You Can Never Hurt Me

**{A/N: MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERS. PLEASE. DO. NOT. READ. IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE FILM YET. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!}**

It was like it was a warning system. Every once in a while, the stone would flash and send rivulets of pain through Vision's nervous system. It would be calm in Wanda's presence, but he sent her information through their mind connection whenever it hurt.

This went on for two weeks before they met in Edinburgh again.

They spent the day in bed, but as he looked out at the city, the stone began to hurt more than it ever had. Warning system. Wanda was sitting up in bed, drinking tea, worry etched across her face.

"Vis? Is it the stone again?" She rose from the bed and began to walk over to him. His hand was pressed into his face.

"It is as if it's speaking to me."

"What is it saying?" She was closer to him now, her long-sleeved shirt flowing against her. She pressed her hands against the side of his face.

"It's a warning." He placed his hands over hers, and kissed one of her hands. He moved one of her hands to be over the stone. "Tell me what you feel." She pulled her hand slightly back, a small orb of red light flowing between her fingers and the stone. She felt for a moment, and then met his eyes.

"I just… feel you."

{A/N: and, the end. Sorry that this fic wasn't as big as my others - but if you like ScarletVision please check out my post-AoU fic "Spirits Lifted" and my collection of one-shots "A Hand to Hold". Hope you enjoyed!}


End file.
